


antisocial pathologies

by barryallen_flarrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallen_flarrow/pseuds/barryallen_flarrow
Summary: all the angst during and after young justice season 3 episode 22





	antisocial pathologies

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first fic in this fandom so please go easy on me xx
> 
> i was really inspired to write it after the crazy recent yj episode. i still can't believe we got some batfamily moments, i'm still waiting for jason to get his ass off infinity island and join his true family, it'll probably be awhile though. anyway, hope you enjoy!!

When he awoke things were groggy, Alfred was there to clarify what his too cloudy brain couldn't process or remember. He heard shouting coming from outside and immediately asked Alfred to help him get up and walk towards the action. The butler's objections were futile, Dick Grayson rarely listens to anyone. Dick was quickly able to pick up what the argument was about based on hearing a few of the many angry shouts coming from Jeff. Ignoring the shocked and angry looks Bruce and Barbara were shooting his way for being up, he tried to talk to Jeff, which only seemed to make him more mad, Dick DID say he was sorry, that obviously wasn't enough for him. But after hearing about Helga's betrayal, everything was happening too fast for Dick's tired mind to keep up with. If it wasn't for Tim being right there to help him stand, Dick would've no doubt collapsed from exhaustion right then and there. His brain snapped back into awareness when he heard Jeff yell "DON'T FOLLOW ME". He watched as Jeff ran out, no one trying to follow, giving him time to clear his head and process all that he learned. Unfortunately because of Jeff's presence gone, there was no one there to distract everyone from Dick, all eyes turned to him. 

It had been a long day for the dark knight. It started at 3 am. He just returned from patrol with Tim, only to get a frantic call from Barbara. Bruce only registered about half what she was saying, "Dick unresponsive" "won't stop crying" "never ending nightmares" "outsiders tower". Once he heard the location, Bruce was off running to prepare the batwing to fly to Hollywood. But first he had to get Tim and Alfred. 

Arriving at the outsiders tower Bruce wasn't sure what to expect, sure Barbara filled him in on the situation, but nothing could prepare Bruce for what he saw on that hospital bed. Dick was unconscious, but convulsing, tears streaming down his closed eyes, and there were so many sensors and monitors attached to him. Even based on the short amount of medical knowledge that he possessed, Dick's stats were not looking good. Temperature high, pulse and breathing erratic, what the hell happened to him? There was no visible injuries, yet Dick was in so much pain. Then he remembered what Barbara said about nightmares, the nightmares caused by whatever happened at Granny Goodness' house. 

When Jeff learned the truth about his operation, he had to temporarily put the thought of his son farther back into his mind, he had to focus on the problem at hand. But once Jefferson stormed out of the tower, Batman could finally turn to his son. His son who just experienced hell, just to wake up and take the blame for something that wasn't his fault. He could tell Dick was utterly exhausted, he was heavily relying on Tim to stand and his eyes were drooping every few seconds, then snapping back open. Bruce had to get Dick back to the med bay. 

"Dick? Let's you get back in bed chum," Bruce said softly to Dick. He nodded as a response and allowed Tim to help him get across the room. Barbara and Alfred followed, no one else. 

When Bruce said to go back to bed, he wanted to decline, stay to talk about the betrayal they just faced, but then remember how bad he felt, how worn and tired. Dick then gladly accepted his offer, also being grateful for Timmy still there as physical support. Once he was laying on the bed, all his emotions flooded out of him at once, the hell that he endured for the past 24 hours finally catching up to him. 

Bruce saw Dick's muscles relax as he got settled in bed, and he allowed himself to finally release the breath that he feels like he has been holding in for days. The relaxation was short lived when he heard Dick's breathing slightly pick up in pace and water gather at his eyes. Realization that his son was clearly not okay hit him like a brick wall. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting what he witnessed when Dick was unconscious, how would anyone, let alone his son who has been through so much, be anywhere near okay after what happened. How could he just assume that because Dick was awake, everything was okay. Dick's eyes went from watering to tears flowing out, Bruce went straight to his side and began to run a comforting hand through his hair, like he did when Dick was a boy suffering from nightmares and panic attacks. 

"Dick, it's okay son,"

"No Bruce it's not, nothing is okay. You should never have taken me in, my parents are dead, Jason is dead, Wally is dead, Barbara is paralyzed, it's all my fault," Dick sobbed out, "I couldn't stop seeing...seeing them fall...seeing him disappear...hearing the news of his death...hearing about her paralysis...you could be next...or Alfred...or Tim...I can't do this anymore Bruce,"

"shhh...shhh, chum, nothing is your fault, there is nothing you could've done to prevent any of what happened to you. Dick I'm so sorry you had to relive all that, I should not have sent you on the mission, we barely knew anything about Granny," Bruce explained. 

When Dick let the tears fall he couldn't stop them. Then he started sputtering all his thoughts out, forgetting that his whole family was there. Bruce rushed in, attempting to try and console him. Bruce was trying to blame himself for Dick’s weakness, did he really look that desperate to him? Dick can’t do anything right these days. Granny’s x-pit was hell, a hell that he has never experienced, at least not this bad. But he was nightwing, the first robin, batman’s son, he should be okay, why wasn’t her okay?

“I’m sorry I’m so weak,” Dick said, voice barely above a mumble. 

Bruce was shocked when he heard what Dick said. He was at a loss for words. But what he did know was that he needed to talk to Dick alone.

“Alf, Tim, Barbara, can we have the room?”

They all replied with a silent nod, nothing more. As they were leaving, Bruce took the time to think about what to say to his son. Alfred was definitely better at these talks, but Bruce knew he had to be the one to talk to Dick. 

“Dick,” Bruce started, but Dick didn’t look at him, “Dickie please look at me,” Dick then finally turned to him. “You haven’t called me Dickie since I was a kid,” 

Bruce wasn’t sure how to respond, he chose to continue what he was going to say before Dick interrupted him. 

"Chum, do not ever say you are weak, you are one of the strongest people I have ever known. I'm so proud of who you have become, you are a great leader, you have the biggest heart, and you are an excellent fighter. Your work as nightwing has me in awe, and you have blown away all my expectations. You have been through a great deal Dick, but you never let it slow you down. I know I don't say it much, but I love you son,"

Dick felt fresh tears threatening to spill, but instead of holding them in, he just let them fall, not really caring anymore. He honestly didn't expect something like this to come out of Bruce's mouth. Dick also forgot how much he craved praise from Bruce, it's been so long since he stopped and talked one and one with Dick like this. He really need it right now. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Wally died, I'm sorry I told you about Jason's death weeks after it happened, and I'm sorry I have been a bad parent, but please Dick, please say something to me. 

Dick didn't realize Bruce wanted him to speak until he heard that line, he decided to make himself heard since his father had sprouted a once in a millennial Bruce Wayne apology.

"When me and Jeff were boom tubed into the x-pit, we experienced unbearable physical pain, but we slipped unconscious shortly after we fell in. Then it wasn't as much physical agony than the mental torture we were put through. Every bad thing that I've ever experienced, everyone that died, every time I felt guilt, all the negative thoughts I've ever had just rushed into my brain at once. 24 hours I had to live through that Bruce, how can I ever move on what I experienced?"

"You have to Dick, it's going to take some time, but I will be here, be here with you as much as I can. Alfred, Tim, Barbara, they all love you, they'll be here to help you too. You are not alone, and you never will be,"

Dick finally relaxed, felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, and he felt himself drifting off to sleep, but not before the feeling of Bruce embracing him warmed his body with joy. 

"Goodnight chum, I will be here when you wake up, you are not going to be alone"

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo how was it? try not to be too harsh, I spent a while writing this!


End file.
